Hinge-lid boxes or hinge-lid pack are commonly used throughout the world for cigarettes. On the part of the consumers, there is a desire to combine the pack or hinge-lid box with separate articles, to be precise in particular such articles as are used for smoking, that is to say a lighter in particular.